


Beautiful Time of the Year

by cometsandclubsoda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsandclubsoda/pseuds/cometsandclubsoda
Summary: Kara hosts Christmas party at her loft and invites Mon-El.My attempt at Karamel Christmas one-shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, supergirl - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Beautiful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've written anything, let alone a fanfic. So I've decided to break this hiatus and write again.  
> May write more fanfics, for different fandoms.

Kara had been waiting for Christmas since, well, since last Christmas. It was her favourite holiday of the year, which was mostly because of Christmas trees. She's been known to decorate the best Christmas tree amongst her group. When she was younger, living with Eliza and Jeremiah and her adoptive sister, Alex, whom she loved more than anything in the world, she would decorate the whole Christmas tree all by herself. Her super speed helped her. Alex was more interested in the gifts than the decoration. Whereas Kara was more into the Christmas spirit and the joy it brought. Alex always thought it was all too cheesy.

This year's Christmas could get a bit awkward. Kara has invited Mon-El to her loft for Christmas and they hadn't really talked since they had last met.

//

_It was training day. Kara and Mon-El had decided to train together once every week to teach each other new sparring techniques and methods that they might've picked up. Overtime, it became their way to blow off steam. When they'd train together, one could see just what a perfect team they made._

_Mon-El had come in before Kara and had started his routine. He was punching and kicking the boxing sack that hung in the corner of the training room. His punches were aggressive. It was obvious that he bad a bad day and was definitely there to blow off steam._

_Kara walked in and saw him throwing punches. She didn't say a word and walked to the stairwell and settled her duffel bag there. She took off her jacket so now she was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants._

_"Tough day?" She broke the silence and walked towards him._

_"Hi. Hey." He stopped his hands and unclenched his fists. "I just--warm up."_

_"Seemed kinda aggressive." She folded her hands. "You okay?"_

_"Never better." He lied and she saw through it._

_"Down for a spar?" She clenched her fists and posed for a fight._

_"Always." He did the same._

_She came at him with vigor and threw a punch aimed at his jaw. He swiftly blocked the punch and hit her stomach which tossed her to the other end of the room. He immediately felt guilty. Nevertheless, she told him to continue. He raced towards her and tried to kick her side but she blocked his leg and cross punched him. He was taken aback by the force but he rose up, ran towards her and pinned her against the wall so violently she could see the anger in his eyes. His right hand blocked her neck. His face was only a few inches away from hers and she could feel the heat coming off of him. He was gasping for air but she remained calm. She could see that he was angry and exhausted. She gently touched his face and caressed his stubble._

_"Hey, breathe." She spoke softly, her hot breath hitting his skin. "Breathe."_

_He started to calm down and removed his hand from her neck. She put her other hand on his chest and she could feel his heart throbbing. She rubbed his chest and asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." He tried to pull away but she didn't let him._

_"No, you're not. Hey." She cupped his face and pulled it towards her own. "What happened?"_

_He couldn't speak. His eyes we're pierced on hers. He froze. He put his hand on her cheek and touched her lower lip for a short moment, then pulled away from her._

_"I need to go." He stormed out of the training room and Kara was left standing there alone._

//

Kara woke up fresh and ready with that holiday spirit in her heart. She went to work today in a happy mood, handing coffees to her fellow colleagues.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Eve said as she took the coffee which Kara had offered with a large smile.

"It's Christmas time." Kara replied gleefully.

"Christmas is _tomorrow_ , Kara, not today." Eve said. She took a sip from the coffee and a small smile formed on her lips when she realized that Kara had remembered how she took her coffee.

"And I'm feeling it already." Kara said, walking towards her desk. "You're coming to my loft tomorrow for Christmas, right?"

"Oh, of course." Eve answered.

* * *

It was the day of Christmas and Kara's apartment was lit up with Christmas lights. The decoration on the Christmas tree was simple but aesthetically pleasing. The loft looked beautiful and filled with the holiday spirit. 

Kara was wearing an olive green sweater with red pine trees lined up. She didn't put on her eyeglasses today because she didn't need to hide her identity here. Not today. Her blonde hair was pulled free. She looked really beautiful whenever she let her hair down.

She was doing the last touch-ups on the tree when heard her door being knocked. She rubbed her palms on her pants and stood up and opened the door. Mon-El was standing on the other side wearing a smile on his face. He was dressed in a red plaid shirt under a tan jacket and black jeans. He stood there holding out a bouquet of pretty flowers and handed it to Kara.

"Merry Christmas." He said. His dark grey eyes lit up as they focused on Kara. "You look... perfect."

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach on his comment and grinned. "Aww, thanks. You look good too."

"Aah," He pinched the hem of his shirt. "I just threw on whatever seemed to go with Christmas. Thus, red. And now that I look at you, I probably should've have worn the sweater that Winn gave me last year."

"Oh, that's fine. You look great." She said letting him inside her space.

"Wow, am I on time or super early?" He scanned the empty home as he set his jacket on the rack.

"You're on time and everyone is just late." She said like she was expecting everyone else to be late. "As usual."

"Always late, aren't they?" He said settling himself on the couch.

"You know it." She sat beside him on the couch. "It's like every time we all get together, you and I are the only ones who meet first."

"Yeah." He let out a chuckle followed by her. A long pause. 

"Hey, so, how are you?" She scooted closer to him. "What happened with you that day?"

He looked at her with a mild expression. "I--it was just a rough day and I don't know, I was just really angry that day."

"You wanna talk about it?" She rested her hand on his thigh to establish a comfortable environment to share.

"I woke up that day and I just wasn't feeling good. I was really anxious and stressed, I don't know why. And then later, I got jumbled in a fight at the bar. So I went to the training room and channelled my anger and then I saw you and for a moment, I felt really calm." He paused to see her face but she didn't budge. He continued. "Then we started sparring and my unsolicited anger got directed at you. I didn't mean to and you understood that. I'm so sorry for all of that." He put his hand on hers. 

"Hey, it's okay. We've all had bad days." She tried to assure him. "Especially like yours." She broke a smile. "But anytime, you feel that way again, you tell me, okay? I might be able to help you."

"Um... Yeah. I'd like that." He replied. "I also, um, wanted to tell you, um,"

Before he could continue, there were multiple knocks on the door. She got up from the couch and opened the door to find Alex, Winn and James standing there. They all made their way into the apartment and wished Kara and Mon-El a merry Christmas.

Kara started a conversation with James as Winn and Alex went to join Mon-El at the couch. Kara and James brought Eggnogs for them. After a while, Eve came and then J'onn. They joined the group for Eggnog and later sat down for dinner.

They toasted to the joy that the day brought and the love of family. They all scattered around the loft after dinner. Alex helped Kara with the leftover and the dishes. Alex put the dishes in the sink by where Kara was standing, glancing at Mon-El. Alex noticed and asked, "So, what's with that?"

"Huh?" Kara broke the glance and looked at her sister. "What's with what?"

"With you and Mon-El." Alex said. "You two kept looking at each other all night."

"Can't even look at him now?"

" _All night_ , babe." Alex emphasized. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just--you know, just checking up on him."

"Checking _up_ or just _checking_ him?" Kara looked at her annoyingly. "I'm your sister, I know when you like someone."

Kara sighed.

"So... Do you like him?" Alex asked sincerely. 

Kara turned her focus to Mon-El who was laughing with Winn and the others. "Yes, maybe, I don't know. I don't know how he feels about me."

"Then ask him."

"I--what?"

"You like him. You wanna know if he likes you. _Ask_ him." She patted Kara's back, encouraging her to move.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Kara voiced nervously.

"Aah, you're--Hey, Mon-El!" Alex called Mon-El.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked with exasperation.

"Helping you." Alex whispered. "Come here, Mon-El." She called him again.

He got up from where he was sitting and approached the sisters. Kara shrunk herself behind Alex.

"Kara wants to talk to you." And with that, Alex left them and joined the group behind.

"Hey, Mon-El, I, uh," Kara tried to muster up the words.

"I, too, wanted to talk to you about something." He interrupted and thank Rao he did.

"Oh, good, what is it?" She spoke with relief.

"It's, uh, can we talk somewhere private?" She nodded. The two of them moved outside the loft, closing the door with hardly anyone noticing.

Mon-El clasped his hands together and looked straight in Kara's eyes. "It's been quite a time I've known you and you've really helped me a lot and I appreciate everything you've done for me." She could sense the sincerity in his voice. "And all the more time we've spent together, the closer I found myself drawn towards you."

"Okay, are you--" She started to realize where he was going.

"Just let me finish." He begged. "Please."

"Okay." She breathed.

He sighed. He took a step closer to her but before he could continue speaking, she cupped his face with her palms, pulled his face down to hers and closed the gap between their mouths. He was surprised at first which was suddenly followed by a sense of relief. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes; darker shade of grey now.

"I like you, too." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He touched his forehead to hers and grinned loudly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckled and so did she.

Their lips met again. She ran her hands through his dark hair as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a few stretched moments until both of them ran out of breath.

He looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging just a few inches away from where they were standing. He moved the both of them underneath the mistletoe and kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It was first attempt at Christmas Karamel. Also, pardon me if it doesn't feel like Christmas 'cause I've never celebrated one.  
> But if you like it, hit kudos and comment.  
> If you think I can improve, please suggest in the comments.  
> Thank you 💞.


End file.
